Ron's Spell
by Femmeslashxqueen
Summary: Ron and Hermione were arguing.  He thought it would be funny to cast a spell on her and a certain Ravenclaw, so that whenever one is being pleasured, the other feels it at the same time..
1. The Spell

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting in potions class, barely paying attention. Harry was so distracted by the constant bickering of the other two that he moved to another table. This lef Ron and Hermione alone, arguing. After yelling back and forth for awhile, the subject of their argument was dropped, but Ron had a trick up his sleeve. They were arguing because Ron was jealous of Cormac McLaggen, and Hermione of Lavender. Ron was telling Hermione stories about Cormac that she knew were untrue, and this did not make her very happy. So Ron shouted, "Fine!" and stalked out of the classroom. Little did she know, he was casting a spell at her, and he used the first person he saw, Luna Lovegood. Luna was walking down the hall, blissfully unaware of the spell Ron cast at her.

Later that night, Hermione lay in her four poster bed, waiting for Lavender and Parvati to fall asleep, because she needed to release some pent up sexual tension. Finally, she got tired of waiting, and headed for the seventh floor corridor. Once inside, she sat on the large bed, and started to let her hands wander. Luna's face swam into her mind, fueling the fire in her middle. She followed her collarbone down to perky nipples, and tweaked them once or twice, imagining Luna's hands in their place. Her heart began to race, her breath quickened, and the fire grew. She stroked her nipples for just a moment longer, before removing them to the bump between her legs. She teased herself, stroking her inner thigh, slowly bringing it up to her folds. She began to play with the little nub there, and her breath quickened. She started to moan loudly, sticking first one, then two, then three fingers inside herself. She started to pump them in faster and faster...

Meanwhile, some floors down, Luna Lovegood was sitting in the Potions classroom, when she started to feel curious sensations, like someone was caressing her. She first felt like her nipples were being pinched, (she didnt hate it, let me tell you) and she felt like a hand was slowly making its way down her body. She moaned, and Snape looked at her with surprise. "Problem, Miss Lovegood?" he said with a raised eyebrow, and a sly grin.

"No, Proffessor Snape, just um..got a, uh.. a chill.."

It was getting worse, (or better) the hand was moving to her inner thighs, teasing them. Now her heart was racing, her breath was quickening, and a fire grew in her middle. The hand moved up and started to stroke her clit, she needed to get out of there! "P-P-Professor Snape!" she yelled.

"What is it now, Miss Lovegood? Would you like for me to fetch you a blanket?" he said sarcastically.

She had no time to answer, she ran out of the room, her knees weak from the pleasure. Once inside the girl's lavoratory, she let out a breathy moan. Fingers went inside her, now. It started with one, then two, thent three, pumping faster and faster...

Hermione could feel herself approaching climax. She was going fast, fingering herself, and rolling her thumb expertly on her clit at the same time. When she finally came, floors down, Luna came at the same time..

"Oh my god!" she yelled in ecstasy from the girls bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was in the next stall..moaning. Luna had no idea where this unexplainable pleasure came from. She loved it, but it was kind of awkwarsd trying to hide an orgasm in class!

That night, it happened to Hermione. Luna, wanting more after the incident, went upstairs to her dorm to pleasure herself. She walked in, drew the curtains on her four poster bed, and set to work. She started to slowly remove her clothing, grazing her sensitive areas. Reaching for her chest, she stroked the nipples until they got hard. Bringing the nipple to her own mouth, she swirled her toungue around the pert nipple. Hermione was in the common room when it happened. She started to feel someone playing with her nipples! Where was this coming from?! She looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Ron had a coy smile on his face, he knew exaclly what was going on, and he enjoyed every minute of it. "Hermione, why are you squirming like that?" he asked with a big grin.

"I dunno, um..where were we? Oh, the Giant wars.."

She was trailing off, these hands were moving lower! They were teasing her upper belly, tracing tiny circles. She wanted to moan, but Ron was standing right there. Why did he have that big grin on his face? Did he know something? Just as this thought occured to her, those hands reached down to her most sensitive area, and started moving in tiny circles around her clit. She let slip a moan, she couldnt help it, it felt so good. Rons grin got bigger, and she was starting to suspect something else was too. Harry entered the room just then, and he looked at Ron. Apparently, Ron wasnt the only one in on the secret. Harry sat down, he started asking Hermione questions, these hands were very skilled, she wanted to go somewhere and enjoy it. "Guys, i have to go to the bathroom, be right back."

But Ron wanted to watch this, she wasnt going anywhere. "No, wait.." he started saying something about the essay. Damn, she wasnt going to get out of here. She was nearing her orgasm, she was moaning, and then it happened. Her orgasm hit her, a powerful one, she screamed in pleasure. Ron and Harry were definetely hard now, she could tell. She didnt care, this felt so good. Her orgasm ended, and Ron and Harry were staring at her. "What the hell did you do, Ron?"

Ron laughed, "I cast a spell on you and Luna. Whenever one of you masturbates, the other can feel everything. Thats what just happened, wasnt it?"

Hermione got up and hit Ron. "You jerk! Does Luna know about this?!" she shouted. When Ron stammered no, she ran out of the common room to go find Luna. She was in her dorm, she couldnt get in there. She knocked on the door, and was surprised when they didnt ask for a password, they asked a question. "Where is the Lost Diadem?"

Hermione thoight for a second, before she answered "Lost?" and a door swung open. She could still feel Luna playing with herself, so she went up to her dorm to tell her the news. She knocked on the door and heard Luna scampering around for her clothes. When Luna finally answered the door, she was surprised to find Hermione standing there. "Hermione, how did you get into the common room?"

"No time to answer that, Luna, can I come in?"

She made her way into the room, and it kind of turned her on to know that Luna was just masturbating there. "Luna, Ron cast a spell on you and I" she started. She told Luna the whole story, and when she was finished, Luna looked happy. "You're not mad at Ron?"

"No, im not. Its a very clever spell. And to tell you the truth, it was..illuminating. Now I know how..well, how you like it."

"What?"

"Well, im not like other girls, Hermione. Im a lesbian, and you are the one that Ive wanted for a long time. Ive longed to know how your skin tastes, what you sound like when you come."

Hermione was taken aback by this sudden news. Now it all made sense. She and Luna were in Love with eachother, this was the best news Hermione could recieve. "Well, to tell you the truth, Luna..you were the first girl I ever had a crush on. Id even say you were the reason Im a lesbian, too." She leaned in to kiss Luna, and they embraced for a moment. When they pulled back, Luna had a sly grin on her face. "So, when Ron cast this spell, does it mean you feel...everything?" she asked.

"Yes, I felt it when you masturbated just now, and you felt it when i did before."

"So, you can feel it when I do...this?" she reached down and pinched her own nipple, and at the same moment, Hermione felt it, too. She nodded yes. "Can you feel it when I do this?" She reached down and put her hands inside her pants. Hermione felt Luna's fingers go inside her. She gasped and threw her head back, saying Luna's name. Luna grinned and started to move in and out of herself. She started to use her thumb to rub her clit, getting more moans out of Hermione. This sound was like heaven to Luna. They both hit orgasm, and shouted. They started to kiss for what seemed like hours, and finally collapsed on the bed. "Remind me to thank Ron," sighed Hermione as they fell asleep. Luna chuckled, and drifted off into dreamland.


	2. The library

Luna awoke the next morning, afraid to open her eyes. Last night, the woman she had been dreaming about since she was 13 burst into the room and told her of a spell Ron had cast on them. The spell was so complex, she didn't think Ron could pull it off; making her think even more last night was a dream. Stealing a glimpse of the room through a millimeter-sized opening in her eyelids, she got a flash of bushy brown hair. A radiant smile stole across her lips, and she let her eyes grow wide. Hermione was fast asleep beside her, her chest rising and falling. She took a moment to watch her sleep, then moved the blanket from off her body, and climbed over Hermione.

She set her feet on the floor and stretched, feeling the muscles she used the night before. The other girls in her dorm were sleeping, too. She wondered what everyone in Hogwarts was going to say about this newfound relationship. There had never been a lesbian couple in the school before. She dressed slowly, waiting for Hermione to wake up. Once she was done, she shook the older girl until she woke. She blinked her eyes sleepily, then the same smile that Luna did when she woke crossed her features. Luna leaned down and kissed Hermione passionately, weavi9ng her fingers into the knotty brown hair.

Hermione then realized she was naked still, and stood to face the room and look for her discarded clothing. Finally locating her shirt, she threw it on and they exited the dormitory, holding hands. People were gawking at them shamelessly. She couldn't believe the looks they were getting! Someone actually threw something at them as they walked into the great hall and yelled "Dykes". But Luna didn't care, she was holding hands with the most glorious girl to walk these halls, and Hermione was still smiling. Later, she knew, they were going to look in the restricted section for spells to increase orgasms, and things of that nature. Luna leaned over to ask Ron where he learned that spell, and he told them the name of the book. They ate their breakfast, and headed off to the library.

The restricted section was filled with older books, ones with horrible spells, but they walked right past those. They walked along the aisles until they reached a section devoted to adult-themed spells. Picking on at random, they sat on the floor and opened it. The first page had a very detailed drawing of a couple intertwined in ways you wouldn't think possible; she looked at the name of the spell and it was supposed to make you more flexible. Smirking, they turned to a page that held a spell to make you respond differently to pain and pleasure. They looked through the pages and found all sorts of interesting spells. Instead of taking the book out from the library, which would look funny to Madame Pince, they just wrote the spells they wanted to try down. Heading back to the Gryffindor dormitories, they cast Muffliato, and Silencio, and a spell that would cause anyone who tried to enter to remember an urgent matter somewhere else. They looked at their options:

i Increcio Libidum/i increases your Libido.  
i inflictus playzura/i changes the sensations of pain to pleasure  
ivostro/i heightens sensitivity of all of the nerve ending on an area of your choosing  
and lastly, i vibrato xeros/i which could make anything you cast the spell on vibrate.

After deciding which to cast right now, they followed the book's directions and undressed. The first spell they cast on one another was the ivostro/i spell. Ginny felt every touch Hermione set on her skins 10x more than normal. Moans came from her mouth louder than usual.


End file.
